Hope and Light
by Mirai
Summary: Hello. This is my first Digimon fic. It's Takari.... among other couples. TK and Kari face a new evil so powerful, it may destroy everything they have ever come to trust and know.
1. Kari

Hope and Light  
  
  
In darkness and despair,  
Hope and Light will rise  
To conquer all evils in the world.  
  
  
+ Part 1: The forecoming of evil +  
  
  
Hikari Kamiya sat up, breathing hard, in her bed. It was the same dream. The exact same darkness that had been plaguing her for a week.   
  
"Kari?" a soft voice questioned.   
  
A small, cat-like creature came out of the shadows of her room.  
  
Kari buried her head in the softness of her best friend's fur. "Gatomon, it was horrible. There was darkness....... so much darkness."  
  
Gatomon looked at her human with worry. "The same dream......" she murmured.  
  
Kari smiled weakly.  
  
"Go to sleep, Kari. I'm sure the other digidestined will need to know. It could be big trouble."  
  
Kari nodded and fell back in her covers. It took a while, but she finally closed her maroon eyes and fell fast asleep.   
  
Gatomon watched for a while, making sure that her protectee was asleep, then she grabbed Kari's D-terminal from the dresser. "I need to call Patamon," she muttered. 


	2. TK

Hello. I know the last chapter was very short. This one is too. The next one isn't, trust me. That's all. I mostly divided this using the dividers I had used before. The story's in three parts. In simpler terms, the chapters are made from sections where there were dividers. Hope I didn't confuse you.  
  
  
  
  
Hope and Light  
  
  
+Part one, the forecoming of evil+  
  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Takeru Takaishi moaned and twisted in his bed. His voice cried out at the same time his eyes opened. "No!"  
  
A creature that had bat wings flew over by him. "TK?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Patamon!" The boy breathed hard and ran a hand through his dissheveled hair. "It was aweful! The darkness was so thick! Nobody cared anymore. It was like they no longer had any faith or hope!"  
  
Patamon looked thoughtful. Finally, he said, "It's just a dream, TK. Go back to sleep."  
  
TK looked a little disbelieving, but he did as his digimon said, closing his blue eyes.   
  
The digimon made sure he was asleep, then grabbed TK's D-terminal from the pants pocket of yesterday's jeans. "Gatomon needs to hear about this."  
  
Suddenly, the machine had an INCOMING MESSAGE sign. Patamon read the entry, then furiously typed back. He stopped when TK muttered, "Patamon, where are you?", then shook his head and continued typing.  
  



	3. Nightmares may come true

Ok, I'm back again..... yes. It's major Takariness. There's also Yolei and Ken and also Tai and Sora. It may change to Mat and Sora if I get enough reviews telling me to change it. Ok, that is it.  
  
  
Hope and Light  
  
  
"Sleep, those Little slices of death. How I loathe them." -- Edgar Allen Poe  
  
  
+Part 1: The forecoming of evil+  
  
  
TK found himself in a place that couldn't ever be thought of as reality. Suddenly, he saw a figure. It looked like a digimon. Miotismon, to be exact.  
  
His eyes widened with disbelief. "Patamon!" he yelled.  
  
Nobody responded.  
  
"Patamon?"  
  
Miotismon's eyes glowed a bright red. Then, suddenly, his shape changed int.... Palmon?  
  
"Maybe it really was a dream," TK said.  
  
Palmon's eyes glowed red and she smiled.  
  
TK made a nervous grin. "Uh.... This could be a problem."  
  
"POISON IVY!!!!" she yelled.  
  
TK's eyes widened as the vines wrapped around his body. "PATAMON!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" he practically screamed.  
  
"TK?" a familliar voice asked.  
  
He turned his head to the sound and spotted the brown-haired girl that had stolen his heart long ago.  
  
Palmon also turned her head.  
  
TK's eyes widened in fear. "Kari! RUN AWAY!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Palmon, what are you doing with TK?" she asked, confused.  
  
Palmon smirked. Then, she changed again. This time, she looked like Puppetmon.  
  
Kari unconsciously took a step back. TK sighed in relief as the vines peeled away. Then, he ran to Kari's side.  
  
Puppetmon had a wide grin on his face. "I must destroy Light and Hope. My master needs them to be destroyed."  
  
"What kind of a digimon are you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Digimon? Is that what you think I am?" Puppetmon asked, then threw his head back, laughing in a tone full of so much evil it made them both shudder.  
  
"So then you're not a digimon...." TK said.  
  
"No, hope, I'm not. Now, I'm going to destroy you both," it said. Then, it quickly changed into Piedmon.  
  
Kari turned to TK. "How can it do that?"  
  
"What I want to know is what it really is."  
  
"Now you die, HOPE AND LIGHT!!!!"  
  
TK stepped in front of Kari. "I won't let you hurt her."  
  
The creature smirked. "Well, you don't really have much of a choice, now do you?"  
  
TK glared.  
  
Piedmon took out his blades. "I think these will work, don't you?" Then, he took his finger and ran it over the edge. He lifted it, full of his own blood, then licked it off, grinning wickedly.   
  
Kari hastily grabbed TK's hand. "Takeru-kun..... I'm afraid!"  
  
TK turned around. "Don't worry, Hika-chan, everything's going to be ok.  
  
Kari's eyes teared the second he said Hika-chan.  
  
Piedmon ran at them, swords foreward.  
  
TK dropped his hand from Kari's, turned, and stepped foreward. "She'll be ok," he muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he felt her hand in his again. He turned and saw her look as defiant as he did. She turned also and looked at him. "What? Did you think I'd let you go alone? I care too much abnout you to let him take you without a fight!"  
  
HE looked shocked. *She still remembered that?* he thought to himself. It had been two years when that had happened.... The both turned toward Piedmon and....  
  
  
Sorry.... I made it short.... AGAIN!!!!! Please R&R More Takariness and the Yolei and Ken part and the Tai and Sora part will come later. I've gotta stop writing. Another Cliffhanger, Washu! -_-' Sorry. 


	4. Takeru..... WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ah yes, another chapter! What ever happened to TK and Kari..... did they die or live?  
  
  
Hope and Light  
  
Ever since I can remember, (remember)  
Just like a brother, you've been strong and true,  
Always been the one to see me through!  
Rainy Day Man, you're much more than a friend.   
I would give anything just to see you again......   
-- Sailormoon Lunarock CD   
  
+Part 1: The forecoming of evil+  
  
  
"Ouch!" Kari yelled. She opened her eyes and was face to face with Gatomon.  
  
"Sorry," Gatomon said. "It's time for school. Your alarm must be broken or something."  
  
"More likely something," Kari said, rubbing her arm.  
  
Gatomon yawned. "Did you have any more nightmares?"  
  
Kari blushed. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, getting out of bed.  
  
"But, Kari...."  
  
Kari grabbed a blue, long sleeved shirt. Then, she put on some khakis. She grabbed her digivice from her dresser, just for emergencies, then stopped. "Gatomon, where's my D-"  
  
"Here," Gatomon said, handing it to Kari.  
  
"Were you e-mailing Patamon again?" Kari asked, putting the D-terminal in her pocket and then putting her shoes on.  
  
"TK was there, wasn't he?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Kari dropped her shoe, then quickly picked it up. "What makes you think.....? Oh!"  
  
"I had to tell Patamon," Gatomon said, hanging her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kari said.  
  
"Really? You're not mad?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..... TK was-"  
  
"Hey Kari! Hurry up! I don't want to be late for school!" Tai's voice yelled from elsewhere in the house.  
  
Kari stopped what she was saying. "OK, Tai! I'm coming!" She opened her door and stepped out.   
  
"Kari, I'll see you at school later," Gatomon said.  
  
Kari nodded aimlessly. *What happened to TK? Why was he in my dream? Is he al-*  
  
"Kari, come on! We don't have time for you to be daydreaming about Davis!" Tai said, walking past her.  
  
Kari immediately scowled. "I'm not-"  
  
"Kidding!" Tai said with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Not very funny," Kari returned.  
  
"I have to pick him up, anyway. He has his soccer gear with him for our big trip to Mexico for the camp."  
  
Kari grinned. "You've been talking about this trip for weeks now!"  
  
Tai looked thoughtful and sad. "If only Sora could come...."  
  
Kari sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late."  
  
He laughed. "Right!" Then, he grabbed his keys and got into his usual style jacket, blue with a yellow star on his sleeve.  
  
Kari grabbed her black leather jacket. It was a gift originally from Mat. He had won it in a contest, but the joke was on him when it proved to be several sizes too small. So he tried to give it to TK, but TK told him he already had seven jackets. He didn't need an eighth. So he brought it to his best friend's house, and gave it to Kari at the end.  
  
"C'mon, kid," Tai said, grinning.  
  
Kari ran out with her backpack. "Don't call me kid, Taichi!"  
  
"Fine, Hikari. You're so solemn today. Did somebody die?" Tai asked, starting the engine.  
  
Did someone? The moments kept flashing in her head as she stared out the frosted window. '"I won't let you hurt her!"' TK had cried as he stepped in front of her. What had happened to him? Did he get woken up as well? Perhaps her imagination was taking flight.... '"I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!"' Suddenly, she was cold. *TK, I need you here with me! I need to know you're all right! I-I-I-*  
  
"We're he-re!" Tai's voice rang out. He turned and looked at her. "Wow, Kari, you really need to lighten up!"  
  
*Wonderful,* Kari thought, *Tai's on cloud nine because he's going to this special soccer camp. It would ruin his whole trip if I told him- Perhaps Davis?*   
  
"Hey, Kari! I bet since I'm going away you're pretty sad, eh? Just hope TS doesn't make a play for my girl," Davis said, poking his head into the car.   
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Davis blushed. "Uh... nothing." He meekly climbed into the back seat.   
  
*.... or not. Why did I even THINK that?"  
  
"It's cold!" Davis yelled, his breath coming out in a cloud. Kari would've laughed if she wasn't so worried about TK.   
  
"Well, it IS December 5th, Davis. And there IS snow on the ground," Tai informed humorously.  
  
"Oh.... well, I can't waith 'till we get to Mexico. If only you could come, Kari!"  
  
*Right,* she thought, *then I'll never see TK. I won't be able to bear it if anything bad happened to him!*  
  
"Hey, nice jacket, Kari!" Davis said enthusiastically.  
  
Kari smiled. "I know. It was so nice of Mat to give it to me!"  
  
She hugged it close, ignoring Davis's outburst and Tai's hasty explanation. *It's a very nice jacket. If only it could keep out the chill of fear.*  
  
She was so tired. It felt ast if she hadn't slept a wink last night, which was completely false. Her eyes stayed open as she stared out the window, not caring abut the chatter in the car.  
  
As soon as Tai stopped in front of the middle school, Kari got out and started running. She ignored Tai's and Davis's exclamations. Her eyes scanned the different crowds, trying to spot him. Yolei walked toward her waving. Kari stopped. "Have you seen TK?"  
  
"TK? No. Why?"  
  
"It's really important, Yolei!"  
  
"I haven't seen him... but I'll help you look....... Hey! There's Ken!   
  
After the last battle, Ken's parents were fed up with where they lived, so they moved. Ken and Yolei were in the classification of boyfriend and girlfriend.   
  
"Do you think Ken might've seen him?" Kari asked, hoping that he had.  
  
Yolei shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask. Kari, is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Kari muttered.  
  
Just then, she saw a familliar white hat. A few seconds later, she saw him. He was searching everywhere, scanning behind himself as he backed up, and ran into several people.  
  
Keri felt herself grin in relief. "TK!!!" she yelled.  
  
Yolei looked at him too. "OK, now Kari, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Kari shook her head. "Nothing is. Don't worry, Yolei. Ken's waiting for you...."  
  
Yolei put her hands on her hips. "I'm expecting a thorough explanation during English class!" she said, then ran to Ken, who looked happy to see her and immediately placed an arm on her shoulder.  
  
Kari stopped grinning. TK had heard her, but he hadn't seen her. "TK!!!" she yelled again and started waving her arms.   
  
Cody, who was helping TK look for Kari, although the explanation was vague as to WHY he was looking for her, saw her, and pointed her out to TK.  
  
Kari saw his look of terror melt into a smile of relief. Then, she could've sworn she saw him mouth say, "Hika-chan." He and Cody ran up to her.  
  
"Oh-my-gosh, Hika-chan! I was so worried! I thought-"  
  
"Would somebody mind telling me what's going on?!?" Cody asked.  
  
"Um....." TK put an arm behind his head. "It's nothing to worry about, really....."  
  
Cody stood firm, glaring.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"I'm waiting!"  
  
"Can I tell you about it at lunch?"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Fine," Cody said. Then, he walked inside.  
  
Kari and TK bothi spoke at the same time.  
  
"I wouldn't have left you but- gatomon scratched me."  
same same same same same - patamon bit me."  
  
Then they both showed the arm that had been wounded at the exact same time. They ended up looking at eachother and bursting into laughter.   
  
"So, I guess that the dream was real, then," TK muttered after they stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Kari replied. "What're we going to tell the others? I have English with Yolei next hour."  
  
"I have Geography with her this hour. I guess we'll have to say that we were working on a big project, but neither of us knew if the other was gong to make it to school becasue we weren't feeling well!"  
  
Kari grinned. "Yeah, and aliens ate my homework."  
  
TK shrugged. "It was worth a try. Well, I guess I'd better go. The only thing we can do is stall. I'll see you at the pep rally 3rd hour?"  
  
Kari grinned again. "Count on it! We've got to find out what is really going on. How did that monster know that we had the crests of hope and light?"  
  
"I don't know, Hika-chan."  
  
"Well, see ya 3rd hour then."  
  
"Until then. Good-bye, Light!" TK said grinning.  
  
"Good-bye, Hope," Kari returned.  
  
Then, they parted ways.  
  
  
Bwahahahahahaha!!!! Due to Washu's persistant demandings.... I made it LONGER!!!! Is this then end....? I don't think so! But I still need people's imput on the whole Taiora thing. Right now, it's Taiora.... does anybody want me to change it to Sora and Mat? Speak now, or forever hold your peace! And also..... Thank you for reviewing, everyone who has! ^_^ And those of you who haven't been reviewing...... WHY NOT????? I need imput! Sigh Enough ramblings! R&R (read and review, not rest and relaxation) I'm done with rambling.   
  



	5. Revelations

Another chapter.... how quaint.....  
  
  
Hope and Light  
  
"Ah, in the dark they have taken wing, never to return again...."  
-- Garlic Jr. (Dragonball Z)  
  
+Part 1: The forecoming of evil+  
  
  
TK walked to Geography whistling, then bumped into a very red Davis. He was holding hands with some blonde girl who winked at TK as they walked by.  
  
TK sighed. "Davis and his many girlfriends."  
  
He entered the classroom and saw Yolei and Ken looking at him suspiciously. Then, the bell rang and the teacher came in, took role call, and started the lesson.  
  
TK's mind kept drifting back to those looney dreams. There had to be some kind of a connection.  
  
"Takeru, what's the capital of Mexico?"  
  
TK was startled out of his contemplating. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Mr. Takaishi, perhaps you should spend less time daydreaming and more time paying attention in class. I asked you the capital of Mexico!"  
  
"Oh! Mexico City."  
  
"Very good, Takeru. Now, can anyone tell me the capital of Argentina?"  
  
"Buenos Aires," Ken said.  
  
"Ok. How about one of the States? Does anyone know the capital of Alaska?"  
  
"Juneau," Yolei answered.  
  
"Light doesn't shine there often and it gets very cold," the teacher said.  
  
*The Darkness!! That's why the thing wants to kill Kari, but what about me?*  
  
Suddenly, the kids in the room all slumped foreward. The teacher stopped writing and stood in a corner, banging his head against the wall. Even Yolei and Ken seemed to be wilting before his eyes. The color draimed from everyone except him. Then, all the kids but Ken and Ylei stood up and walked single file out of the room. The darkness was there, the hallway so pitch black that TK unwillingly gasped. The teacher was muttering something. TK cranned his neck to hear.  
  
"The Darkness will kill the Light. Hope will be destroyed by Despair. It doesn't matter how you fight, in the end, nobody will care. The Darkness will kill the Light. Hope will...."  
  
TK turned away, stricken by terror. He saw Ken and Yolei stand up. They turned to him for a brief moment. All the color was drained from them.  
  
"No...." TK murmered as he stood up. Then, their eyes turned red.  
  
They turned and ran toward him. In his haste to get away, he tripped over his desk and landed hard on the floor. The world around him slowly regained color, and he heard laughter all around him. He untangled his feet from his desk, then stood up and righted it. Everyone in the class was laughing at him. The teacher looked slightly disturbed.   
  
"Takeru, perhaps you should go to the nurse's office."  
  
TK nodded and collected his things.  
  
"Mr. Tomagyo, I'll make sure he gets there," Ken said.  
  
"Very good, Ken," the teacher said, looking at TK. Then he shook his head and continued his lesson.   
  
TK and Ken walked to the office together in silence. Finally, Ken broke the silence.  
  
"TK, we're friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then tell me what's going on."  
  
TK hung his head. "I wish I could..."  
  
"Does it have to do with the Digital World?"  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
"Tell me the truth!!!!" Ken demanded angrily.  
  
"I am!!!" TK yelled back.  
  
Ken smirked. "Sure."  
  
TK sighed.  
  
"TK, I had decided to go on that soccer trip, but now I'm not so sure. How do I know Yolei's going to be OK? I mean, I love her. And it's not just a puppy love kind of thing, it's real, hard core, I'd-die-without-her kind of love."  
  
TK smiled weakly. "I feel happy for you," he said sincerely.  
  
"I need to know what's going on, Takeru."  
  
"Perhaps lunchtime. I wouldn't want to ruin your trip, Ken."  
  
"Thank you," Ken said. "I trust that you'll tell the truth." Then he walked away. He stopped once to wave. TK waved back.  
  
Then, TK turned around, mind still trying to fit the pieces of this puzzle together, and walked right into Kari.  
  
"TK!" she said happily.   
  
TK blushed. "..... Hey, Hika-chan!"  
  
Her face darkened. "I know why that monster wants to kill us so badly!"  
  
"Because we carry the crests of Light and Hope," TK said.  
  
Kari shook her head. "NO, it was more than that. It actually called US Hope and Light. It didn't call us Digidestined."  
  
TK shook his head. "Kari, what you're saying can't be right.... I mean.... we have qualities that make us have hope and light.... but...."  
  
Kari grabbed his arm. "Takeru-kun, what about what Azulomon told us? We're the special Digidestined."  
  
The bell rang. Kari let go of his arm.  
  
"Kari, did you see something.... out-of-the-ordinary to come to the Nurse's office?"  
  
Kari's face darkened. "The color disappeared..."  
  
"And the kids walked out of the room. The teacher went in the corner and banged his head saying-"  
  
"The darkness will kill the light. Hope will be destroyed by despair. It doesn't matter how you fight. In the end, nobody will care. Creepy..."  
  
"Tell me about it! Then Ken and Yolei came for me."  
  
"Davis came for me. His eyes were red." Kari sopped for a minute. "If this has to do with the Digital World, why aren't the other Digidestined seeing this?"  
  
"I.... don't know..."  
  
"I'll tell you why. Because we ARE Hope and Light! I mean, if you think about it, we're the two that didn't have new digidestineds to take our places!"  
  
"What about Ken?"  
  
"Don't you remember him telling us? Sam was the original. Ken took his place!"  
  
TK looked flustered. "But, Hika-chan, wouldn't Tai be Courage, and Mat be Friendship. and Sora be Love, and-"  
  
"Izzy is Knowledge, Mimi is Sincerity, and Joe is Reliability."  
  
"But everyone needs those..."  
  
"But evil can flip them around!"  
  
"What about Kindness?"  
  
"Let me put it this way.... all those can be destroyed quite quickly.... or they can be transformed. Tai could be courageous on the other side. Izzy could be knowledgeable. Joe could be reliable. Sora could love the enemy.... and not us. Mimi could be sincere. Mat could be friends with the enemy.... and not us."  
  
"And Ken?"  
  
"Same thing. He could be kind to the enemy and not us."  
  
"But what about me?"  
  
"Hope is what makes the world go 'round."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Izzy, Hika-chan."  
  
Kari groaned and gave him a playful shove. "If people lose Hope..... or Hope gets destroyed..... everything else will fade away..... courage, love, sincerity, reliability, friendship, kindness, even knowledge."  
  
TK grinned. "When'd you get so smart?" Kari shrugged and he sighed. "So, I guess the only thing left for us to do is to try to figure out what to do next. I mean, we've already had daydreams foreshadowing what will happen.... and dreams where a strange creature tries to kill us. The only thing more bizarre would be to see myself turn into my crest."  
  
Kari threw her head back and laughed, but it was short.  
  
TK sighed. "I guess my attempt at humor failed."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We'll through this though. We've been through worse."  
  
She looked at him. "Thank you, Takeru-kun."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always being there for me and protecting me."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd....I-I.... I'll always protect you, Kari."  
  
She smiled. "Is that a threat or a promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
She hugged him, not noticing his fierce coloring. "I'm glad."  
  
TK shuddered. He thought he'd do something wrong, but he couldn't help putting his arms around her as well.  
  
She blushed, not really understanding why. He was her FRIEND!!! Although, she'd never felt that way about Davis, and he made his crush open to her. Perhaps that was why.... He was always trying to impress her and make her go out with him, demanding her attention. At first she was elevated by it... that she had that kind of power over him. But she never let him be her boyfriend. It was almost a game at first, and she thought she'd eventually go out with him..... but that was two years ago.... probably even before then. TK came two years ago, and they picked up their friendship right away. The game was still on though, ....... until she got sucked into the scubamon's world.... Ok, if she was honest with herself, the game ended as soon as TK walked into that classroom. She hadn't seen him in a year (considering the aniversary every year) and to tell herself the truth, she fell head over heels in love-- NO!!!! She wasn't going there... then again, TK never demanded her attention. He never showed off. He was always just himself... "I'm sorry Takeru-kun," she said, pulling back a little, "it's just.... I felt so loved!" She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Me too, I..... love you, Hika-chan," he said, breaking the hug but still holding her hands and looking into her eyes. Then, a shadow fell over them, they looked up and.....  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. Friends

Hope and Light  
  
"I'm all alone…. There's no one here beside me.  
I'm all alone, there's no one here to derive me.  
But you gotta have friends!"…….  
  
"Only a true friend would be that truly honest!"  
  
-Donkey from Shrek  
  
  
+Part 1: The Forecoming of Evil+  
  
  
  
"Hey TS, what are you doing with Kari?" Davis asked, angry.  
  
Kari stepped forward and broke the hand contact. "Davis, it was nothing."  
  
"But you held hands!"  
  
She glared. "So?"  
  
"So…. I…. I-I-I-I…. Uh…. I had to come get BT so we can go to the high school for the pep rally."  
  
"Hey guys!" Yolei exclaimed. "Kari, Mr. Kamagukyai told me to come get you. We're boarding busses to get to the pep rally. TK, are you feeling better?"  
  
TK nodded.  
  
"Sure," Davis muttered, "he felt good enough to hold Kari's hands."  
  
"What?" Kari asked, hands on hips.  
  
Davis blushed. "Nothing Kari." He paused a moment. "Just so long as you're sure that it meant nothing!"  
  
Kari looked annoyed. "Davis, we're just friends, ok?"  
  
TK stiffened, then Kari turned and winked at him. Did it mean that they were maybe more than friends?  
  
A boy from Davis's soccer team came walking up to the small group. "Hey, All Star, you ready to go?"  
  
Davis grinned. "You bet!" He turned to Kari. "See you at lunch, ok? I'm sitting by the other guys from the team."  
  
"Ken's sitting with me," Yolei piped up.   
  
Davis looked hesitantly from a guy on his team to Kari, guy on his team to Kari, guy on his team-  
  
"Dude, are we going or not?" the guy asked.  
  
"Sure!" Davis yelled, then ran toward the bus.  
  
"Guess you can see where his priorities are," Yolei muttered.  
  
Kari stiffened.  
  
"Hika-chan, you can sit by me if you like…" TK said hesitantly.  
  
Kari grinned. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Why should I? You're my best friend!"  
  
"But what about Cody, or one of your other friends?"  
  
"Izzy's up tutoring kids, so Cody and him are going to play Brain Teasers."  
  
"He and Cody…. And when did it become Hika-chan?" Yolei asked.  
  
Both teens blushed.  
  
"O-o-oh!" Yolei said knowingly.   
  
Just then, Ken came walking up. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Yolei grinned. "You bet!"  
  
"How about you guys?"  
  
TK and Kari both nodded.  
  
"Hey!" two voices shouted. "What about us?"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Patamon carrying Gatomon by the tail. He was flapping his wings irratically, making them fly. Then, he got tired, and they fell, him into TK's arms, and her into Kari's.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ken asked, annoyed.  
  
"We heard everything, Kari," Gatomon said.  
  
"You have to tell the others, TK," Patamon said.  
  
"What? Tell us what?"  
  
"I think it's best if we wait until all the digidestined, young and old, are together," Gatomon said.  
  
Yolei and Ken looked confused.   
  
"We'll just stay at the high school. Ken, you can get on the bus from there, can't you?" Kari asked.  
  
"I guess…." Ken said.  
  
"We're coming too," Gatomon and Patamon said.  
  
"No," TK said, "people will make fun of me if I say I have a stuffed animal with me."  
  
"I'll hold Patamon for you," Yolei said. "We'll sit across from eachother."  
  
"Then we'd better hurry," Ken said. "The busses are getting full."  
  
As it happened, all of the digidestined rode on the same bus. Yolei and Ken sat across from Kari and TK. And Cody and Izzy sat in front of them. Believe it or not, Davis sat behind them. He looked surprised to see Patamon and Gatomon, but he wasn't about to say anything, or the other guys would think he was weird.   
  
As soon as the bus stopped and everyone got off, Davis stood by the digidestined. "Hey!" he said. "Wo said we were allowed to bring digimon? I would've brought Demiveemon!"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said, "Davis is right. What's going on guys?"  
  
"Does this have to do with your persistence in finding Kari this morning?" Cody asked.  
  
Davis's face fell. "WHAT?!? All right, DM, why were you looking for Kari?" he asked, grabbing TK by the collar of his shirt.  
  
TK angrily wriggled out of his grasp. "Geez, Davis… we have to tell you all after the rally."  
  
Davis narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"We think it has to do with a strange new digimon," Kari explained.  
  
He sighed in relief. "That's all! Thank goodness!"  
  
"Hey, Davis, Ken!" Tai said, walking up to the group with Sora and Mat. "We've got to go." He laughed gaily, reminding Kari of when he was a little boy.  
  
Ken looked hesitant to leave Yolei.  
  
*Wow,* she thought, *he really DOES love me.* "Go ahead!" she yelled. "I've got to talk to Cody and Izzy about my computer. It won't start Windows!"  
  
Cody looked confused. "But, Yolei, I already fixed mmph…. mmm-mm!" Yole had placed a hand over his mouth as Ken walked away. When he was gone, she took it away. He glared. "What was that for?"  
  
Tai waved before he disappeared, dragging Ken and Davis with him.  
  
"Big, all-powerful leader," Mat said dryly.  
  
"Yep," the others said, just as dryly.  
  
"Well," Sora said, "the all-powerful's pep rally calls. Mat? Izzy? Shall we?" she asked, holding out her hands. The three of them grinned as they walked away.  
  
"We'd better go too!" Yolei said. "I don't want to miss Ken."  
  
"But Yolei, the rally doesn't even start for another fifteen minutes!" Cody protested.  
  
Yolei made a sound in her throat, then nodded at Kari and TK. Cody looked even more confused, so she linked her fingers together into a chain. He made a silent "O" with his mouth, then they walked away.  
  
R&R!!!! 


	7. Confessions

Hope and Light  
  
  
  
"Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Sugar is sweet  
  
And I love you." --Old Rhyme (Sorry for the corniness. It was the only thing I could think of!)  
  
  
  
+Part 1: The forecoming of evil+  
  
  
  
Kari and TK walked to the benches outside and sat.  
  
"So...." TK said watching the people walk in and out and trying to control his raging emotions. Now was not the time to notice how beautiful Kari looked sitting by him, or how his heart started to beat faster.  
  
"Yeah," Kari muttered. She shivered. Her jacket wasn't that warm, and sitting next to TK was starting to make her feel his exact proximity to where she sat. She mentally scolded herself for feeling this way about her best friend.  
  
"Cold?" TK asked, noticing her huddled figure.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He took off his green coat and helped her into it. It was a few sizes too big for her, but with her jacket on, it felt comfortably right. And it smelled of TK, if that kind of a thing was actually possible. He never smelled bad. In fact, she hadn't noticed he had a smell until now.  
  
"I don't know, TK. Won't you get cold?"  
  
"Nah, it's only for a little while," he said.  
  
She sat for a while, feeling safe and loved, but she knew she had to ask him. "Takeru?"  
  
"Yeah, Hika-chan?"  
  
"When you said you loved me, what did you mean by it?"  
  
"What did I mean?"  
  
"Yeah.... was it just the kind of love shared by friends? Or might it have been..... something more?" she asked, already rosy cheeks coloring more.  
  
*She looks absolutely gorgeous,* TK thought. *I hope she means what I think she means... That is, of course, if she means it....* "Kari, what would you have liked it to mean?" he asked, then grimmaced at the way it came out.  
  
"Well...." She shrugged. "The truth." She looked at him curiously as his face changed from surprise, to happiness, to nervousness, to resolve, then...  
  
"I'm in love with you, Hikari Kamiya. More than words can say. I've loved you.... probably since the first time I met you. Every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat," he muttered, but saw she heard and reddened deeply. "As famous words from a digiworld celebrity, 'I love you. It's not just puppy love either. It's hard-core, I'd-die-without-you kind of love.' I'll always protect you Kari," he said, then looked at her, waiting for her reaction. As there came no reply, he began to start to become nervous.  
  
*Oh my gosh,* she thought, *I can't believe it! I love him too... so much! So very, very much! He's waiting for me to say something, but if I do, I'm sure my voice will crack! I'm so happy I could burst!* Tears starting springing into her eyes.  
  
"Say something already, Kari! The suspense is killing me!" Gatomon complained as she sat on her belly, watching the scene below.  
  
"Is she supposed to be crying?" Patamon asked.  
  
Gatomon sighed, realizing how ignorant the opposite sex of digimon could be. "It may look strange... but I think she's happy!" Gatomon said. She stood up on the branch and started pacing.  
  
Patamon watched, amused, as she did so. A red leaf broke off from the tree and landed in TK's hand.  
  
*It's so beautiful and rare, especially in winter time,* TK thought, *just like her... but I don't know if she wants me to say anything more. What if it wasn't what she wanted? Should I apologize? What if she despises me now? What if she'll never talk to me again?*  
  
"TK," Kari said, her voice breaking.  
  
He grimmaced, thinking it was as he was dreading.  
  
She took a deep breath, then started again. "Takeru Takaishi.... I love you too! I love you for the way you always rush to my side and protect me whenever I'm in danger. You're the best friend I've ever had! Even when you failed at protecting me, my heart went out to you! The thought of ever losing you is too much for me to bear! You've always been there for me, even when I wasn't the easiest person to talk to. I love you for never demanding my attention, for not showing off, for just being yourself! I love your sense of humor, the simple ability that you have to always be able to make me laugh with even the corniest joke! You have, in every way, been my light. And I loved you the first time I saw you as well. Six years ago!"  
  
"OH NOOOOO!!!!" Gatomon wailed, loud enough for the two to hear. "I'm crying! NOOOO! I don't have a tissue!"  
  
Kari and TK laughed. Then TK put his arm around Kari's shoulders. She smiled up at him. The Odaiba High Theme Song started to play. The digimon ran down the tree and jumped into Kari's arms.  
  
"You know something?" Gatomon asked. "You guys should act on your mother's soap opera, Kari. It was beautiful."  
  
"We weren't acting," Kari and TK said at the exact same time.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other and grinned, then held still as they entered the gym.  
  
TK found some seats, then the attended the rally just as the others did. Kari shrugged off both jackets and neatly laid them next to each other. After the main song, a few cheers were done, then they announced the players that were going to the special camp for a whole week. Everyone stood and cheered loudly. First, Tai was announced.  
  
"Go Tai!" Kari yelled as loud as she could.  
  
Tai grinned at her and TK, who gave him a thumbs-up. THen, Tai's face searched the crowd and locked on Sora. She grinned and nodded to him.  
  
"Yeah! All right Tai!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I love you," he mouthed.  
  
"I love you too," she mouthed in return.  
  
A lot more high school boys were called. Then, the middle school guys came. Davis was first. A lot of girls were screaming for him. His eyes scanned for and locked on Kari. She clapped and grinned. He seemed disappointed. Ken went up next.  
  
"Yolei's voice was heard above everyone else's. "Yeah! Go Ken! You go and show those other people who's boss! I'm so proud of you! Go have fun! Bring me back something!"  
  
He grinned and raised his right pinky in front of him. She did the same. "I love you!" she mouthed.  
  
He grinned, pleasantly surpised. "I love you too," he mouthed back.  
  
More people were called up there, but the highlight was done, and the rally ended soon after that.  
  
"Yolei, my eardrums almost popped," Cody said. "Next time, warn me before you do that!"  
  
Yolei didn't look like she cared. She seemed in 7th heaven. "He did our sign... right in front of everyone," she muttered, star-struck. "And he mouthed 'I love you'."  
  
"How wonderful," Cody said sarcastically.  
  
"There's Kari and TK!" Yolei exclaimed. "Hey guys!"  
  
The two looked up from where they had regressed to, the benches they were before, and grinned.  
  
"Hey Yolei, hey Cody!" TK said.  
  
"So...," Yolei said, "what's the crisis in the digiworld?"  
  
"We have to wait until everyone gets here. Why don't you sit down?" Kari offered.  
  
Yolei complied, then looked at her friends' faces. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Knew what?" Kari asked.  
  
TK simply looked at her, confused.  
  
"You two are in looooove!" Yolei said happily. "What will Tai say? Better yet, what will Davis?"  
  
"Normally, it's best not to say things like that, Yolei," Cody muttered. "You're likely to have to make an excuse for why you said it."  
  
She frowned at him until Sora came running up.  
  
"Hey guys!" the red head said.  
  
"Where are Mat and Izzy?" Kari asked.  
  
"They ditched me to talk with friends." She looked closer at Kari. "Uh- oh, looks like someone's in love! Who's the lucky guy?" she asked, sitting down. "Davis?"  
  
TK flinched, and Kari threaded her hand through his.  
  
The action didn't go unnoticed by Yolei, who beamed. "Nope. TK," she said, looking pointedly at the two's hands.  
  
"Well I'll be," Sora said, grinning while she looked from one to the other.  
  
"How could you tell I was in love?" Kari asied, frowning slightly.  
  
"You have a certain glow about you.... the both of you do. Oh, I think that is so sweet! Kari's first love. Good thing Tai knows and trusts you, TK," Sora said.  
  
TK nodded, feeling a slight annoyance at his friend.  
  
"Here come Matt and Izzy," Cody said with resignation. It was starting to become monotonous, digidestined walking up, then asking who Kari's in love with.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mat said.  
  
"What happened? Why's everyone grinning like cheshire cats?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Hey, I resent that remark," Gatomon cried from her tree.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Kari and TK are in love, but we can't tell Tai or Davis," Yolei said.  
  
Mat laughed. "I think Tai and I figured out that it was probably going to be TK long ago, Yolei. Don't worry. He probably already knows. So, squirt, you finally got the courage to tell her, eh? Tai'd say the same for you Kari... you'll have to wait your turn. How about that.... Hope and Light."  
  
Suddenly, both TK and Kari paled, being forced back to the reason everyone was gathering together.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Yolei asied.  
  
"N-nothing," TK said.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kari asked, suddenly aware of something that hadn't been there before and might be the key to their destruction. They weren't an item before, but they were now. They had confessed their love, and in so doing, had they sealed their fates?  
  
"I don't want to be, but I think I am. Do you think that this could add to that strange digimon's appearance?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said softly, but inside she did know. Something bad was about to happen.  
  
"I don't know either," TK lied, for her sake. He looked up in time to see clouds block out the sun. A chilly wind came up. He shivered slightly, though not enough to grab Kari's attention past her contemplation.  
  
"Uh-oh," Gatomon said. "Things are finally starting to add up." She jumped out of her tree, Patamon close behind her.  
  
*****************************  
  
And that's where I end it for now. Bwahahahahhahahahha!!!! Why? Because I'm evil, and I need to do homework, that's why. So, what d'ya think? The more you review, the faster I'll type out the next part. Sad, isn't it, but I already have it written down what's going to happen. All I have to do is type it up, which is hard to do at my house as my mother doesn't want me to write any more stories 'till school's done. I sneaked to give you this! Let's hope I don't get caught! Ta-ta! and R&R!!!!!! 


End file.
